Coming Home
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Short little story about Esmerelda coming home for the hoildays before Ethel starts at school. WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: Short little idea I got hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Coming Home**

* * *

Esmerelda Hallow landed perfectly on the pathway leading to her house and smiled happily taking in the warm summer air. The girl was twelve years old and fresh from her first year at Cackle's Academy and looking forward to her summer holidays.

The young girl carried her broomstick walking up the path towards her house when the door opened and her parents emerged smiling at her.

"Esmie well met" her father said touching his forehead with the back of his hand greeting his daughter.

"I am so glad to see you safe and well" her mother than said as she also gestured to her daughter. The young girl smiled at them.

"Well met" Esmie said gesturing back to her parents "How has your morning being?" Esmerelda asked her parents.

"Very busy" Mr Hallow replied. Esmerelda nodded awkwardly as this was not a typical way students greeted their parents.

The thing was Mr and Mrs Hallow were not warm loving people who hugged their children, it was true their eldest and youngest were treated far better than the middle daughter but even the eldest and youngest were never hugged by Mr and Mrs Hallow, since the girls were old enough not to need carrying anymore their parents had stopped physical contact with them.

Esmerelda could feel the awkwardness of the situation and looked down at the ground trying to decide what to say when she heard running and saw Sybil, her youngest sister running up to her. The young girl was only nine years old and ran to Esmerelda hugging her. Esmerelda smiled glad to get away from the awkward situation and hugged her sister tightly only just getting enough time to kiss her on the cheek because a few seconds later the girl pulled away and was skipping of again, the young girl was hyperactive and grew bored easily so she skipped happily of to play.

Esmerelda then looked down and sighed sadly. She was hoping Ethel, her younger sister who was ten would of come to greet her but clearly the younger girl had not missed her as much as Esmerelda had missed her.

Just as Esmerelda was thinking of making her way inside she heard running again before for the second time and the front door opened and another blonde girl appeared in the doorway.

"ESMIE" the girl shouted happily.

"ETHIE" Esmerelda replied using the special nickname the girl had for her little sister.

Ethel ran towards her sister and flew into her arms as Esmerelda enveloped her in a hug having of missed the girl very very much indeed.

"My Ethie" Esmerelda said squeezing the girl tighter and kissing her cheek before lifting her of the floor and spinning around hugging her causing Ethel to laugh. She had missed the child's laughter.

Finally she pulled away looking at her sister and smiling,the girl had gotten slightly taller but apart from that she had not changed much and the girl was so happy to be seeing her again.

"Can we go flying please?" Ethel asked seeing her sister holding her broomstick.

"Alright sure" Esmerelda replied ready to get the summer fun started with her sister.

"Sybil do you want to come?" Esmie asked her sister wondering if the youngest was interested in flying too.

"No I hate flying" Sybil replied running back into the house as her parents went inside too.

* * *

Ethie and Ethel stayed outside together and Esmie mounted her broomstick looking forward to giving her sister a treat. Ethel got on the broomstick behind her, the girl had her own broom but sometimes it was fun for Esmie to fly them both as she was a better flyer. Ethel hanged on to her sister's waist ready to go flying with her sister.

"Hold tight, I learned some tricks in school" Esmerelda said with a smirk taking off with her sister who laughed liking flying.

"Go faster" Ethel told her sister excitedly.

Esmerelda obeyed and speeded up scaring her sister on purpose by pretending to only just make it out of the way of an obstacle but Ethel loved it, it was the kind of fear someone got of a roller-coaster and Esmerelda would never crash with her sister, if the worst was to happen she would cast a spell to lower her sister gently.

"AHHH" Ethel screamed as the girl sped up flying over the meadows fast.

They flew for a good half an hour until Esmerelda landed and Ethel smiled spinning around happily.

"I am glad you are home Esmie I really really missed you" Ethel told her sister truthfully.

"Me too, I missed you a lot too" Esmie replied truthfully looking forward to the rest of her summer holidays with her sisters.


End file.
